Hetalia! Now with a sadistic girl!
by Snow and Night the sisters
Summary: Lily has achieved the trait of scary. Add blood red eyes and put her in Hetalia, living with the cleanest and most military-like man and possibly the most cute adult ever! Now, add churros, wimpy Italians, awesome Prussians, Heros from America, and ignored Canadians plus more! What do you get? This rated T fanfictions, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heh heh, this might be weird. So, basically, I get sent into the Hetalia world. Ja, I can be sadistic, crazy, and bipolar at times. Don't judge me! If I acted like myself all the time, I would probably be taking medications. In fact, people have asked if I forgotten to take my medications.**

**Onto the story. By the way, I do want blood-red eyes. I made up a character that has blood-red fur and icy blue eyes and I want him to be my pet(Blood is a cat). Also, I have an idea. I could make it be 2013 or World War II. 2013, a bunch of random stuff. World War II, plot! Germany has to hide me from the Nazis!**

I smile as I walk along the path. I was just at the park, where I scared a few kids. Their parents politely asked me to go away, but I could see them shake as I spoke to them.

No, I wasn't tall or strong or anything like that. My mind was riddled with thoughts of world domination and such. You might call me crazy or sadistic, I'll just agree and smile.

Yes, I'm different from your regular 13-year-old girl. I act more mature then my age and I laugh at the sound of fear and the scene of death. But, I am me. If you don't like me, then I don't suggest you to bother me about it nor try to change me.

I have a intimidating aura about me. I have a evil laugh, usually loud and uncontrolled. My dark brown hair is neat and messy at the same time. My blue eyes are icy and usually emotionless. I am actually one of the few people who really have the trait scary, and I'm proud of it.

Walking, I observe the cotton candy-like clouds drift by. The sun illuminated the large light-blue Arizona sky above. I walk silently and close my eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the silence. My alone time is also usually my happy time.

I turn my head as fast as possible when I hear a sound. A high-pitched meow from the road. I stroll out into the road and pick up the kitten. It is brown with jet black stripes reaching across it's body, like claws.

"Hello there. You are lost, da?" I ask. The kitten meows in reply. That could mean 'Ja, I can't find my mother' or 'I want a tasty mouse!'

Leaping to the side, I nearly get hit by a car. The kitten yowls in fear and I hug it into my chest. The blur of the car disappears down the road. What a _dummkopf _or an idiot, he didn't see me or the kitten.

I race across the black pavement and sprawl into the green blades of grass. The kitten meows and frees itself from my grasp. I chase it down the hill and disappears.

Where did it go? I run down the hill, tumbling down, and into a hole. I scream as I fall, trying to grasp at the sides of the hole. With I _thud _I reach the bottom of the seemingly bottom-less pit.

"Is she alright?" A voice questions, with a German accent

"She must be only eleven." Another comments, speaking with bad English.

"Ve~ She seems scary." One, an Italian, says.

"Don't talk like I can't hear you..." I mutter.

"Oh, so you're awake! Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas! Call me Feli!" The Italian says cheerfully.

I open my eyes, to be greeted by a scream. The Italian, Feliciano, leaps up and squeezes the blonds arm.

"Guten tag... I'm Lily! Who are you?" I ask, sitting up.

"Konnichiwa, I am Honda Kiku." The one with bad English replys.

The blond pulls his arm from Feliciano's grip, "Guten tag. And I am Ludwig Beilschmidt."

I get up and feel my hair. It is disheveled and all over the place. Not a lot of tangles, though. Mostly all over the place, not as much disheveled.

"I'm sorry to be in such a shape. Where am I?" I ask.

"Berlin, Germany." Ludwig answers. Great, Nazi land. Well, not really Nazi land. Being a Nazi isn't a great thing.

"What's the year?" I ask.

"1942." A guy replies. I nearly faint.

"What?!" I nearly scream. So, I am in Nazi land. But, wait? Was that sarcasm I detected?

"Gilbert! You nearly gave her a heart attack! Nein, it's 2013." Ludwig sighs.

I sigh with relief. I turn to that guy who tricked me. The guy who looks like Prussia! Wait, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas.

Yes, I am the creepy sadistic girl who jokes about wanting to take over the world. But, I am also the Hetalia-obsessed fan girl who loves Germany. I jump-hug Ludwig and hold him with a tight grip.

"AHHH! SHE WANTS TO EAT YOU!" Feliciano screams.

"Germany!" I say, quite happily.

Ludwig gasps, "What did you call me?"

"Germany!" I repeat.

"ACHE MEIN GOTT! She must know!" Gilbert says.

"Prussia is awesome!" I randomly say.

"Ja, ja I am." Prussia grins.

"Become one with Mother Russia!" I say, being as random as always.

The Countries look at each other. I get off Germany and hug Japan.

He blushed, "Um... I don't like it when people are in my personal space..."

After getting me off Japan, Germany decided to take me to my house. I stopped myself from acting like a fan girl before I would attack Germany anymore. When we reach the German's house, they start talking as if they were far away.

"What should I do with her?" Germany asked.

"Send her back where she came from." Japan suggested.

"I can watch her!" Prussia offers, "She can stay in the basement and learn how to be awesome!"

"Ve~ She likes Germany. Germany, why can't you watch her?" The Italian said.

"Why not? Hey, Lily, would you like to stay with me?" Germany looks at me.

I'm about to say 'Ja' when I remember something. If he was in the Government for Germany in WWII, then that must mean...

"Nein!" I reply.

"No? I thought you liked Germany." They looked so confused.

I shook my head, "I do. Germany's a Nazi."

I could just see Germany thinking _Mein gott! _Yes, I am sadistic but I still hate Nazis. It sorta comes with being a part-German Jew.

But, it was decided. I stayed with the Nazi until someone figures out how to get me back. When I said I was American, they talked more. But, I'm staying with Germany and I am surprisingly mad about it.

**A/N: And.. scene! Great (Read: horrible) story, huh? No? You! It's that guy who always says my stories are bad! GRR! I will get my revenge, you Nazi!**

**Ciao,**

**SnowStorm**

**All will become one with Mother Russia, da?**


	2. Chapter 2- Testing One, Two, Three

**A/N: This is not a chapter, this is a test. If I post this chapter without affecting Malaysia's story, updates will come faster. Compernde? (I dunno if I spelled that right) Okay, now I will rant about Russia. I don't like it how people make him seem evil. I think he is misunderstood and basically trying to understand what is going on, so he uses what he has grown up with to help him. Because Russia has had a very conflicted past, he grown up around violence. And I doubt he would start World War Three. I think the biggest nominee is North Korea. Maybe China will declare war on the America, then Japan or Russia or someone will help China. England will help America, maybe Canada or France. enemies isn't communist anymore, and I think America knows that. So why is he using the old nickname of "Commie" on Russia, but not on China. Yes, I did call Germany Nazi in chapter one, but that was way different! And, he doesn't always say "Da" after every freaking word. Da is the Russian word for yes! He might say "You are doing good, da?" But not "I like sunflowers, da." His da isn't like China's aru. Rant over.**

Russia smiled as the other Nations fought. It was funny. America was yelling some nonsense about hamburgers, Italy was serving everyone pasta, Germany and Switzerland were trying to pull apart England and France, China was bothering Japan about something, and Spain and Romano were trying to feed Poland's pony a tomato.

"I don't think she, like, wants to eat it." Poland glared at them. "Plus I doubt ponies can, like, eat tomatoes."

Spain just laughed, "Don't be silly! _Everything _can love tomatoes."

"The Tomato-Bastard is right." Romano nodded.

"I think we should all calm down, da? I just polished my pipe, I don't want it dirty." Russia stated.

They all stared at him. Italy cried something in Italian and hugged Germany. Romano growled something in the same language and got closer to Spain. America gulped, Canada didn't do anything, France started flirting with someone, and England shivered before taking a seat.

"Thank you, Russia. Okay! Lets finally get some work down!" Germany shouted. At those words, the chatter started again.

"**_EVERYONE, SHUT UP ALREADY! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO GET TO!"_**Germany screamed.

"kolkolkolkolkolkol" Russia didn't they like him? What was so... Unlikeable about him?

"I love you, big brother. Will you marry me?" Belarus whispered.

"Nyet!" Russia screamed and ran out of the building.

"Meeting over, I guess."

**A/N: I know this is short. But this is a test! Enjoy what you have! I'll update this and lengthen chapter one soon! I promise! **

**Ciao~**

**SnowStorm or Snow**

**Become one with Mother Russia, da? ^J^**


End file.
